Big Time Love Story
by ForeverYoursEmma
Summary: What happens when a group of best friends who are related to some interesting people become a girl band and move to the Palmwoods? Read to find out! Bad summary but oh well. T just in case.
1. Intro

**This is my first story on as of now. This story covers the lives of best friends, who are picked to be Hollywood's next big thing. These characters are my own creation and do not resemble myself or anyone. There are some quirks that come from some of my friends but these characters have no connection to anyone I know. Sorry but I just needed to put that out there. And if you ask nicely I might make you a character to appear in the story. Just put preferences for the character and I will see what I can do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or any character from it. However the OCs are mine.**

* * *

**Storm Roque**

Age: 16

Height: 5'3"

Physical Appearance: Dark Brown Hair that is almost black. Silver Eyes, pale, small, and slim

Nicknames: S

Story: Storm is Gustavo Roque's niece. Her father is a famous movie producer who worked on the X-Men movies which is how she got her name. She never knew her mother and doesn't really care. She is currently living in Hollywood with her father.

Talents: Storm is a natural singer. She loves to sing and someday wants to be famous.

Other: Storm is the leader of her friends. She is calm and collected. However, if you cross her or her friends it means trouble.

Fun Fact: Storm can't stand thunder storms

**Raine Griffin**

Age: 16

Height: 5'0"

Physical Appearance: Blackish blue hair. Dark green eyes, smallest of her friends, and has light freckles.

Nicknames: None

Story: Raine is Arthur Griffin's daughter. Her parents split when she was nine. After, she had lived in the Plaza in New York with her fashion designer mother but went to her father when her mother died in a freak accident. She is currently living with Griffin in his mansion.

Talents: Raine is very smart. She speaks fluent French and Italian which she will often ramble in when she is nervous. She has a light, pretty singing voice but no where near Storm's ability. She is a diver and a gymnast.

Other: Raine has been Storm's best friend since they were babies. She is always looking out for the girls and makes sure they do there work. She often gets nervous to quickly and overreacts to many things.

Fun Fact: Raine only wears white, black, blue and gray.

**Sonny Zebon**

Age: 16

Height: 5'6"

Physical Appearance: Sonny had many blonde curls. Light blue eyes, tall but slim, and is always smiling

Nicknames: none

Story: Sonny is Dak Zebon's little sister. She has always been in her brother's shadow but that doesn't bother her too much. Although she is originally form Maine, she has lived in Hollywood most of her life with her parents and her brother. She met Storm and Raine when she was eight when her brother got his first part in a movie and has been their friend ever since.

Talents: Sonny one day dreams of making an Oscar winning documentary about the true lives of people in Hollywood. She is great with equipment. She is not the best singer but she can match pitch. She played on the basketball team at her school.

Other: Sonny is always smiling. She makes sure all her friends are never to down. She loves everything cheery and bright which annoys Raine. Storm says that there is never a day where Sonny doesn't smile.

Fun Fact: Sonny maybe sunny but also she loves horror movies.

**Hail Bitters**

Age: 16

Height: 5'8"

Physical Appearance:  Long bright red hair. Chocolate eyes, tallest of the group, and tannest

Nicknames: none

Background: Hail is Bitter's daughter, owner of the Palm Woods. However she looks nothing like him. Hale lives with her mom because of her parents divorce. They live on the outskirts of L.A. She met Storm, Raine, and Sonny when they all were 9 at Griffin's office where her mom had gotten a job. From then on they were an unbreakable group.

Talents: Hail is great at all sports. She plays tennis, basketball, runs track, dives, and plays hockey. She is not as good of a diver as Raine and is not as good as Sonny in basketball but still can beat any of them in any other sport. She is also a great dance but not so much as a singer.

Other: Hail is the strongest of the group and that fools a lot of people. Hale actually is very girly. Her friends always joke that she is a shopaholic.

Fun Fact: Hail is a bit of a perfectionist.

* * *

**Well that's it for now but I will try to post more soon!!! Also, do you notice how all the girls names have to do with the weather? That will come up later. Bye for now ;)**

**-Emma**


	2. Chapter 1

**Technically this is the first official chapter so here is the start of the story. This is random but has some strange rules involving publishing stories. Anyway here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or the characters in the show. I do own the OCs.**

* * *

Raine stared out of the limo taking her and her friends to Roque Records, the record company her dad owns. She couldn't help but wonder why her father, billionaire Arthur Griffin, would want to see her. She knew her father loved her and all but Raine was never invited anywhere with him when he was working. And with her friends!? Raine sighed.

Raine's best friend Storm looks up from her _Sixteen _magazine. Storm's silver eyes met Raine's green ones.

"What's up with the sigh?" Storm asked.

"It's nothing," Raine looks down at her blue and white plaid dress and began picking at a loose strand. Storm rolled her eyes. The one thing that annoyed Storm the most about her best friend was that Rayne always wore blue, black, or white only.

"Let me guess on this one. You are worried that your father caught us in some crazy scheme and wants to ship us off to boarding school, right?" Raine grimaced at the question. Storm knew her way to well. Raine made a mental note to stop telling Storm certain things.

"Puh-lease we are way too good to get caught!" Hail's voice came from the sun roof of the limo. Hail ducked her head inside the limo for a second. "Come on! We would never do anything bad enough for boarding school!" Raine scoffed at the last comment.

"You know that standing in the sunroof can get the limo a ticket," Raine said with an eye roll.

"Stop raining on my parade!" Hail yelled from the sunroof. Storm laughed and Sonny for the first time looked up from her pear phone.

"What did I miss?" Sonny had a confused look on her face but it was quickly dropped for a Sonny signature smile.

"Raine being Raine," Storm said and went back to her magazine. Sonny shrugged and continued fiddling with her phone. Hale didn't come back down. Raine looked at her friends and thought about what her dad could possibly want. Raine turned back to the loose strand and continued to pick at it.

**10 minutes later**

"We are here Ms. Griffin," the limo driver got out as he said this and opened the door for the four girls. Sonny bounced out first her curly hair flying. Storm shoved her magazine into her purse and got out after Sonny. Hail closely followed taking in the scene. Raine was last. She did not want to get out but she knew she had to.

"Wow this place is huge!" Hale said. The other girls couldn't help but role their eyes. Hale would never get used to the L.A. styled life the other girls lived. Her mom was an accountant in the outer parts of L.A. while the other girls had dads who produced and brothers who were teen heartthrobs. Raine suddenly wished she and Hale could trade places. Then maybe she wouldn't always have to worry about doing something wrong and being shipped off to a school in New York.

"Let's go. We don't want to leave the king waiting," Sonny said with a giggle. They all called Griffin the king for obvious reasons.

**In the Studio**

"Okay dogs! Griffin has asked me to meet him in his office," Gustavo said but also yelled.

"Does Griffin have an office here?" Logan asked.

"No! It is really my office!" The boys could tell Gustavo was not happy about this. "So just take a 5 minute break." The boys cheered. Gustavo headed toward his office but not before bumping into a nervous looking girl.

"HEY! Watch where you are going!" Gustavo yelled.

"Hey Uncle Gustavo!" said a voice from behind the girl. Gustavo saw his niece and two other girls behind the first girl. Gustavo looked at the first girl and realized it was Griffin's daughter.

"Gustavo!" said another voice that came from his office. It was Griffin. "Come in so we can talk. Girls you can stay outside." The other girls shrugged and walked into the room Gustavo came from.

"This is already not going well!" Rayne said.

"Nothing has happened and you dad did not seem angry," Sonny said and took a seat on a low, red couch. Storm and Hail both nodded and sat on either side of her.

Raine did not listen. "Soon we will all have one way tickets to New York to go to a boarding school and the only person we will see on holidays is my stepmother!" Raine sat on the opposite couch. Sonny went over and sat next to her. She hated to see her friends sad even if it was over something so stupid.

"Well hey, if that does happen we will still have each other!" Sonny said and patted Raine on the back. Raine responded with a high pitched noise and placed her head in her lap.

"We are not that bad!" Storm said with rage. This was absurd. They didn't even know what was going on and already Raine had begun to freak out.

"Oui, Tu es!" Raine yelled. Storm groaned along with her other two friends. When Raine begins to speak in French that means she has really lost it. Storm stormed over to the other couch. She grabbed Raine by the shoulders and shook her violently.

"Raine, NOTHING and I repeat NOTHING is going to happen. Your father just probably wants to tell us some pointless story or some stupid fact and we will be on our way!"

**10 minute later**

"I want you four to be my new girl band!" Griffin said enthusiastically. All the girls' mouths opened in shock.

"You want us to be your next girl band?" Storm asked still in shock.

"Yes. You and your friends will live in the Palm Woods and come here to record demos with Gustavo," Griffin told the girls.

"The Palmwoods?" Hail asked with a nervous face.

"Us a girl band?" Raine asked.

"With Gustavo Roque?" Storm asked after Raine.

"That's amazing!" Sonny said in a bright, cheery voice, "We accept!"

"WHAT!" the other three girls say at the same time.

"It is settled then. I already had a room done for you and all you stuff brought there so you can move in today!" Griffin said with a huge smile.

Raine made another high pitched noise. Storm looked at him. "So I'm guessing no was never an option?"

"Well hurry along. The limo is waiting," Griffin said as he pushed them out of the office. All the girls could manage was a small than you.

"Isn't this unbelievable!?" Sonny exclaimed still excited.

"Oh, it's something alright," Storm said and the other two girls just nodded.

**At the Palmwoods**

"So this is the place my dad owns," at the mention of her dad, Hail looked frantically around to see if Bitters was coming. Hail grabbed her friends and pulled them towards the pool area. The girls gaped at the pool but more importantly the people in and around it.

"What's the deal here?" Storm asked no one is particular.

"I can tell you," a voice had said, coming from nowhere. All of the girls jumped at the voice they turned to see a pudgy, red-haired boy hiding behind the bush.

"Tyler!" Sonny said with a pretty smile. The other girls looked at her in confusion. Storm knew Sonny was pretty connected but knowing a random kid at the Palmwoods was strange even for her.

"What? He was cute kid one on one of my brother's videos." Sonny's explanation was enough for the girls.

"I remember. You brother is so…" "Temperamental?"

"Okay let's talk about you*cough* hot *cough* brother later. Tell us the rundown before I feel like a total loser!" Storm said. Sonny gave her a look but Storm decided to ignore it. Storm could not deny Sonny's brother was adorable but now was not the time to argue and she was still stressed about working with her temperamental uncle.

"Okay so over there are the Jennifers," he pointed to a group of girls all in sunglasses and continued, "All three sing, model, and act. Over there is Guitar Dude." "Wait, is that his name?" Storm asked. Tyler nodded and spoke again, "That is Camille, the method actress." They all peered at the brunette girl in a shiny purple dress. She was holding a script and making dramatic arm motions. Storm raised an eyebrow while Sonny and Hail laughed. Raine just looked down at her black sandals. "Lightning the TV wonder dog, Jo the singer, and me, Tyler the juice box kid, are about all of the people you need to know."

"What about them?" Hail asked, motioning to four boys in chaises on the other side of the pool. They were all staring at the Jennifers.

"Oh, they are Big Time Rush or should I say the newest boy band at the Palmwoods," Tyler answered. The three girls nodded. Raine was now staring at the other end of the pool.

"Diving board!" Raine exclaimed as she raced over to it. She through her stuff on to a nearby chaise. She now had on blue and black tye-dye Speedo. Storm smiled. Even though Raine overreacts to everything, she is easily pleased. The other three girls went over and put there stuff down on chaises next to Raine's.

"I bet I can do a double (a/n two flips) right now," Raine said as she tightened the board.

"You cannot," Hail responded. Storm and Sonny noticed a hint of jealousy in her voice. Hail couldn't do a double like Raine.

"Fine if I lose I will unpack for you," Raine said, wanting a challenge.

"What do you get?" Hail asked.

"The satisfaction of seeing you lose!" Raine said with a laugh. She got to the end of the board and began bouncing. The girls stood at the side near the diving board. Sonny and Storm began to notice that most people at the pool were staring at Raine and them. More importantly to both of them, Big Time Rush was staring too.

"Are you going to go?" Hail yelled to Raine who was still bouncing. Raine laughed and nodded. She went back to the end of the board and put her feet at the three mark. She waited a few seconds and took some deep breathes.

"I can't wait for her to unpack for me!" Hail said. "I wouldn't be so sure," Sonny said in response. Storm nodded in agreement.

Raine took her last breath and stood up on her toes. She began her three step hurdle. She jumped at the end and flew up. In the air she threw hard and made it twice around. She landed in the water perfectly straight. Everyone at the pool was shocked. Storm guessed that not many people used the bored and the ones that did could not do anything close to what Raine just did. As Raine surface many of the people at the pool were clapping including Big Time Rush. Raine smiled and climbed out of the water.

"Well it looks like someone is unpacking and arranging for herself!" Raine said with a smile. Hail also smiled. While they were talking Sonny elbowed Storm. She motioned to the fact that the boys were coming over. One major thing Storm and Sonny had in common were there love for boys. Storm smiled and took breathe liked the one Raine took on the board. She elbowed Raine and Hail and they both looked in the direction she and Sonny were looking in. Hail also smiled but Raine just looked on. One thing Raine and Storm didn't have in common was boys. Although Raine would never tell Sonny, she was in love with Dak. Ever since he had given her a flower when she was eight, Raine was head over heals in love. Sure she flirted with guys but she didn't date them.

Storm prepared conversation in her head. She had met tons of Hollywood guys and hell she had met Hugh Jackman but these guys just seemed different. They were her ages.

Sonny tried like Storm to think of what to say. Maybe not as carefully as Storm but she still was thinking. Sonny had boyfriends before but now she was in a band. She was ready to move up.

Hail loved talking to guys but maybe not at the level of Sonny and Storm. She tried to pick out which guy to take before the other girls stole him. Something about the tall, brunette with long hair was appealing to her. She looked at her friends who were all smiling and twirling their hair. Well they were all smiling but Raine was above playing with her hair.

All the girls, even Raine, felt there heart beat faster as they approached.

* * *

**Well that's all for now. I will try to post as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and reviews are helpful and much appreciated.**

**-Emma**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi. Next chapter is here! I have already decided who goes with who but if you have any suggestions let me know. Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or its characters. I do own the OCs.**

* * *

The guys had made it over to where the girls were but before they could say anything Sonny stepped forward.

"HI! I'm Sonny!" she said. The short, tan boy shook her hand and seemed to be indifferent to her overly peppy greeting. The tall, brunette and the short, dark haired one had both taken a step back. The blonde one didn't but he had a strange look on his face. Raine, who was the only one not in la la land, noticed and began to giggle. Sonny turned around and gave her a look to stop. Raine tried to stop but it was hard due to the fact the look was still on the blonde boy's face. Storm stepped forward next.

"Hi, I'm Storm," she said with a smile. The other two boys had stepped forward and the dark haired one shook her hand.

"What kind of name is Storm?" the tall one asked. The girls all sighed. One thing you should never do is insult Storm's name. Storm's eyebrows narrowed at the boy. Before she could say anything Hail stepped forward. She bumped Storm back and extended her hand.

"Hail," she said. The boys all raised their eyebrows.

"So do you all have strange names?" asked the same boy who asked Storm about her name.

"Yep. I think it is cool that I am the only one with a normal name." Sonny said with a smile and rested her arm a Raine's shoulder.

"Oh, the irony. And my name is not that strange!" Raine said and shrugged Sonny's arm off her shoulder.

"I have never met another person with your name," Sonny said.

"I have never met another girl named Sonny," Raine countered. It was clear when Sonny didn't have anything else to say because she always looks down at her feet. Raine smiled in triumph and stepped forward.

"I'm Raine," she said. The blonde one shook her hand and smiled. Before he could say his name of loud voice came from the other end of the pool.

"Who jumped off my diving board?!" the voice yelled. The boys all rolled their eyes.

"Bitters," they said in unison. Hail's eyes widened and she managed to jump behind the nearest bush.

By now Bitters had made it over to their side of the pool. "Who jumped off my diving board?" he asked again looking at the four boys more than the girls. Raine raised her hands sheepishly.

"That board is just for show!" he said pointing a finger at Raine. She took a step back. The others followed.

"It's a pretty good board to be just for show," Raine responded.

"Just don't use it for your little flippy things!" Bitters yelled.

"It's called a dou…" "I don't care!" With that he stormed off back to his office. Raine went back to where she was standing and mouthed a wow to herself.

"The coast is clear!" Sonny called to Hail. Hail jumped out of the bushes and joined her friends

"This is coming from me. Either that is not your Father or you mother is a super model!" Raine said. The other two girls nodded in Hail's direction. Hail just shrugged in response. The boys looked shocked.

"That is your dad?" the dark haired boy asked, bewildered. All the girls nodded and Storm rolled her eyes.

" Yeah. You never know who is related to who in Hollywood." Hail said. The guys nodded but still looked shocked.

"I'm sure you know my brother Dak Zebon," Sonny said. The boys all raised an eyebrow. Storm and Hail both side at the mention of his name. Raine just looked down.

"And I know you know Gustavo Roque," Storm said. Now the boys were really shocked.

"Please tell me you are not his daughter," the blonde one said. Storm shook her head.

"He is my uncle. My dad is the producer of movies including the X-men series which is how I got my name." After she said this, Storm looked directly at the tall one. He looked away.

"What about you?" the blonde one asked Raine.

"Well, my mom was a famous fashion designer in New York," she said. The girls all looked at her.

"Yeah, let's talk in the present. Her dad is Arthur Griffin." Sonny told the guys. If the guys had been shocked be for they were very shocked now. Then the blonde started smiling as if he had won the lottery. Raine tried not to look at him.

"Okay so you know are names and famous relatives and we know next to nothing about you. Spill," Storm said.

"I'm Kendall," the blonde one replied. "And this is Carlos, James, and Logan." Storm looked from Carlos, the tan one, James, the tall one, and Logan, the dark haired one, smiling. Her gaze lingered a bit in Logan's direction. "We are in a band," Kendall added.

"Well it was nice meeting you but we should go unpack," River said. All the other girls groaned. The boys laughed. Kendall was still looking at Raine.

"What room number are you?" Kendall asked.

Raine looked down at the paper her father had given her before they left. "Umm, room number 2I." The boys were now smiling as if Bitters had announced the Palmwoods was hosting a swim suit photo shoot. Sonny, Sonny, and Hail smiled back. Raine gave the boys a confused look before pulling her friends toward the lobby. The boys waved as they left.

**Room 2I 6:00**

Raine had just finished her packing. She looked at her room again and smiled a wide smile. The room was perfect. She plopped down on her royal blue comforter and sighed at how comfy it felt. The room was all white, black, and royal blue. The furniture had black frame work including her queen sized canopy bed. The walls and carpet were white and the walls had black moldings. The only other color was royal blue which accented the room in different places. She may not know her father but her father seemed to take the time to know what she likes.

_BANG!_

Raine only had time to sit up before Sonny pushed her to the opposite side of the bed. Storm and Hail sat on the other side so that they were all in a circle.

"Oh, is it that time again?" Raine asked. Storm nodded. It was time for the boy calling ceremony. The girls had formed the ceremony in 7th grade when they had all liked 6th grader Justin Bieber from math class. The girls had agreed to call different guys. He ended up asking Sonny out but a rule of the ceremony is to never interfere when the guy asks the girl. They had only ever done it once after that in 9th grade when they had met four boys on the basketball team. Hail managed to stay with her guy for six months.

"You know we could always let the guys chose," Raine suggested. The other girls all gave her the same look. Let the guys chose? It was like letting Heidi Montage chose her own face. It never works.

"The ceremony will now begin. Please put your hands in the middle of the circle." The girls did so. " I hereby vow that boy I pick will be my only crush. I will not steal another girl's crush or get her way of getting him. The boy I chose will be mine alone until we break-up. Any girl who breaks the vow will forever be crush less. We vow."

"Amen!" Raine added. The girls all looked at Raine and each other. Suddenly they all started hysterically laughing. Sonny managed to laugh so hard she fell off the bed. When she got back up and placed herself in her spot with a straight face, the girls laughed all over again.

Storm finally managed to control her laughter and asked, "What the hell was that?" Raine giggled.

"It needed something. You know, a little spice," Raine said and began to giggle again. Sonny and Hail soon joined her.

"You just ruined the sacred art of boy calling," Storm said but she was also laughing. Sonny gave a sudden a howl. The girls stared at her but continued to laugh.

"What was_ that_?" Storm asked.

"Boy calling!" Sonny said through her laughter. The girls laughed and giggled for what seemed like forever.

"Okay. That is enough. Just pick your crush!" Storm said after controlling her laugh. The girls finally stopped laughing and began to think.

"I call Carlos!" Sonny yelled suddenly. The other girls nodded in unison as to respect her choice.

"Just don't scare him off, k Sonny," Raine said. Sonny nodded.

"I want James," Hail said with not as much enthusiasm as Sonny. Raine and Sonny nodded but Storm groaned.

"The guy who insulted my name?" Storm complained. Hail nodded and bit her lip. Storm muttered a whatever.

"I want to try my luck on Logan," Storm said. Raine gave a psh. "What?"

"I just don't think he's your type, that's all," Raine told her.

"Well I don't over think everything, Gigi!" Storm told Raine. Raine rolled her eyes. "So that leaves you with Kendall." Raine shrugged. The other two girls gave her a look.

"What?" Raine looked at the girls.

"Oh, nothing."

**Apartment 2J 6:15**

"Those new girls are hot!" James said as he sat on the orange couch.

"I call the blonde!" Carlos yelled. Logan rolled his eyes.

"No way I get the blonde!" James yelled back.

"Remember the pack man? We said I get the next blonde," James groaned and muttered stupid pack.

"Well, I get the tall one," James said quickly so know one else could call her.

"These girls have names. I am going to go for Storm." Logan told his friends.

Kendall gave him a look. "Is she your type?"

"Types have nothing to do with it and if my math is correct you get Griffin's daughter," Logan responded.

"Just because new four new girls…"

"Four hot new girls!" James added.

"Okay, just because four hot new girls move to the Palmwoods it does not mean we have to date them!" Kendall finished.

"Yeah it does!" the other boys said in unison. Kendall just shook his head.

"Boys?" Mrs. Knight called from the other room.

"Yeah mom," Kendall called back. Mrs. Knight came into the den.

"I have signed Katie up for girl scouts and the first meeting is tonight. Don't worry, a lovely girl from apartment 2I has invite you to dinner at 7:00. Look nice and don't forget!" Mrs. Knight went to get Katie. James got up from the couch and went to where the other boys were standing.

"You know who lives in apartment 2I, right?"

**Apartment 2I 6:55**

Raine stirred her chicken chili and realized how much she missed the Plaza. It was the place she learned to cook. Raine peered in at her friends watching Gossip Girl reruns and gave a small chuckle. Sonny was watching upside down. Storm was struggling to get a blanket off herself and Hail was trying to forward to the next episode on the DVD. Where would they be without her? Raine hooked her iPod into Storms docking station and put on Everybody Wants to Rule the World by Tears for Fears.

"Tears for Fears!" Storm yelled from the other room. Raine looked at her chili one last time and walked into the den.

"Aren't Nate and Blair so adorable?" Storm said with a sigh. Sonny and Hail nodded in agreement.

"No way it's Chuck and Blair," Raine said. The girls all sat up at the same time.

"Of course you would go for the couple that is perfect together!" Storm said. Raine just shook her head.

"Come on S, Nate and Blair! They are a train wreck!" Storm stuck her tongue at Raine, "Turn it off. Dinner is almost ready."

"Yes mother," the girls said in unison. Storm grabbed the remote and pressed stop. "How much food did you make?" Storm asked Raine.

"Enough for twelve. Why?"

"No reason." Raine shrugged and went back to the kitchen humming the chorus of Everybody Wants to Rule the World.

_DING!_

Raine jumped at the sound of the doorbell. Who could it be? She didn't invited anyone. She started to think back. Storm raced to the door to open it. First she looked through the peep hole.

"YES!" Storm yelled. Sonny and Hail ran to join her. Raine looked at them and realized for the first time how nice their outfits looked. Storm was wearing a black dress with a red bow similar to the one worn at Sectionals by the girls in Glee. Sonny was wearing a bright yellow, sleeveless dress that was fringed with black lace. Hail was wearing white strapless dress with a paisley pattern. Raine looked at her own outfit. A royal blue skirt with a white three-quarter sleeve button down and a matching royal blue scarf made to look like a tie. She had gotten the outfit from something Blair had worn on Gossip Girl.

Raine always overdresses according to her friends but they never wore anything that nice to dinner unless they had to. Raine walked over to the door just as Storm opened it. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan stood in the doorway. Raine as of now was not shocked. Of course they looked nice. It all made sense now. Why wear jeans and a t-shirt when you crush was coming to dinner.

"Hi," Storm said with a huge smile. Her voice sounded small and shy which is strange for Storm. The other girls were twirling their hair and batting their eyelashes. Raine just waved and headed back into the kitchen. She could hear her friends finding ways to get their crush to talk to them and only them. Hail was saying something about James and his hair, Sonny was asking about a helmet, and Storm was trying to sound smart by talking math. Raine stirred her chili and began to think. Her friends had called their guys before her but they always did. And then they handed her the reject like a door prize for showing up. Why else would she supposedly have a crush and Wally Dooley?

She tried not to think of Kendall as a door prize. He was way to cute to be a door prize. He just wasn't her grand prize. One day he will be someone else's grand prize. Raine nodded to herself. That was a good way to describe her situation.

"So you're the cook?" someone asked from behind her. Raine turned around to see Kendall standing there with his hands in his pockets. "Great song by the way." He ended that with a smile. Defiantly not a door prize. Raine could only nod.

"What's for dinner?" he asked. He peered over her shoulder to get a look. It wasn't that hard. He had at least had five inches on her.

"Chicken chili," Raine replied. He nodded and walked over to get a better look. Wow, he thought to himself, she is a great diver, a cook, and cute as hell. He looked back up at her and noticed she was staring. She back down at her chili, blushing.

"Is it as good as it tastes?" Kendall asked and before she could stop him, he grabbed the spoon and took a bite. It was amazing. _She just beat my mom's cooking. _As he thought this he dropped the spoon. "Sorry, I'll get it." Kendall and Raine both kneeled down to get the fallen spoon. Raine grabbed it just as Kendall did. His hand landed over hers. They both looked up at each other. "I got it," Kendall whispered and slid Raine's hands off the spoon. He got up and placed the spoon in the sink. He reached his hand down and helped Raine up. He could hear a small thank you as she went to get another spoon.

Kendall went over to the other counter. His eyes fell on a thick book people like Logan _enjoyed _to read. Gone with the Wind.

"Oh, that's mine," Raine said and took it from Kendall's hands. She placed it over on an empty chair in the hallway. Kendall had already begun a list of the great qualities this girl had in his head. He added smart to the list. A ding broke his train of thought.

"Dinner!" Raine yelled. She poured the soup into a large bowl and brought it over to a pre-set table. The others crowded around and took their seats. On one side of the table, James, Hail, Sonny, and Carlos sat by each other in pairs. Logan, Storm, Raine, and Kendall sat on the other. In pairs. Raine didn't like the arrangement now she couldn't look over at Kendall without him asking what she is looking at. Both she and Kendall ate in silence while listening to the other's colorful conversations.

**8:00**

The table had been cleared by Raine and Kendall. The others were to absorbed in each other to pay attention. Sonny had dropped a bowl. Now they were sitting on the couch waiting for Sonny and Carlos to pick a movie. Well, a horror movie. Raine hated horror movies more than anything and Sonny had about every single one ever made. She looked to see if anyone else was a bit scared. James and Hail were to busy talking about hair care products and Storm and Logan were talking about science. Logan was talking about science and Storm was listening.

"You don't like horror movies, right?" Kendall had taken the seat next to her on the burgundy couch in front of the TV. The way he was looking at her was enough to make any girl's heart melt. In Raine's mental list, she added caring and protective. And adorable. Again.

"How did you know?" Raine asked.

"You do what Logan does when he's scared. You swing your foot back and forth." Kendall answered.

"Wow. You know your friends well." Rayne remarked. Kendall nodded. "I can always tell when Storm is daydreaming because she will always put her arm on something and stare slightly above the person she is talking to. Just like she is doing now." Kendall and Raine both look in Storm's direction and sure enough she was daydreaming. Kendall gives a small laugh.

"Found one!" Sonny called triumphantly. Raine looked to see it was _Child's Play _one of Sonny's favorites. And Raine's least favorite. Raine grabbed the pillow next to it ready to hide her eyes when needed.

Sonny and Carlos really were enjoying the movie. Hail and James were indifferent. Logan was scared but he did a good job not showing it. Storm pretended to be scared so Logan would put his arm around her. Raine was shaking. She had seen the movie many times but that didn't make it any less scary. Kendall slide off his jacket and gave it to her. Raine noticed it was not boyfriend style where he would put it over her shoulder. He just handed it to her. Raine couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

Finally the movie ended. Raine by that time was thanking God. She handed the jacket back to Kendall.

"It's fine I have others," he said with a smile and gave it back to Raine. "Time to go guys my mom's probably back." The guys waved their good-byes and headed out the door.

After they shut the door the girls started talking over each other about how great the night was. Apparently Sonny and Carlos had a roller-skating date, Hail and James were going to lunch, and Storm and Logan had a study "session". All of the dates were taking place on Saturday. Today was Thursday. Tomorrow was their first official practice as a band. Raine handed out a few congratulations and some oh wows but she wasn't really listening.

All she could think about was Kendall and his adorable smile.

* * *

**Like it? I know this one center more around Raine and a bit of Kendall but it won't be like that all the time. Next episode is mostly Storm and it is there first day as a band. Fun stuff. I love the song Everybody Wants to Rule the World. If you have never heard you should look it up. I have never seen Child's Play and never plan to. Tell me what you think about the pairings. Until next time!**

**-Emma**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yeah, chapter three!!! This is dedicated to my bus buddy who better be reading this cause I'm quizzing you on Monday! One little note. Raine and Kendall will be the center couple but I will write about other characters as well. Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or the characters in the show. The OCs are mine**

* * *

**Apartment 2I Friday morning 8:00**

Storm stood in the bathroom and finished brushing her hair. She was planning on making it a habit to get in the bathroom first. Sonny takes awhile with her hair because of the curls and Hail takes hours. Storm looked down at the outfit she had picked out. Jean cut-offs, a white v-neck t-shirt with a red cami underneath, and her favorite red flip-flops. She smiled. It was perfect.

Storm took her time getting to the kitchen. Usually Raine made breakfast the morning after a group sleepover. Storm could hear stomach growl. _Screw Raine, I'll eat cereal_. Just as she thought that, Raine walked into the room.

"Good morning sunshine!" Storm said while pouring the cereal into a bowl.

"Sonny's in the bathroom," Raine said, waving lazily toward the hallway. She yawned and sat at the breakfast table. Storm noticed she was wearing a jacket but unlike Raine's whole wardrobe it was maroon.

"What's up with the jacket?" Storm asked as she sat across from Raine.

"It's old. Birthday present from my dad." Storm nodded but could tell Raine was lying. Whenever she lied she looked down. Storm shrugged and started to eat.

"Good morning!" Sonny skipped into the room. Her blonde curls were bouncing on her shoulders. She was wearing a blue cami under an orange button up jacket with jeans and flats. Well at least someone is normal Storm thought to herself.

"I'm going to get dressed," Raine said quietly and walked in the direction of her own room. Sonny sat down with her own bowl of cereal and began to eat.

"What is up with the splash of color in Raine's wardrobe?" Storm asked after Raine was out of earshot. Sonny shrugged and continued to eat. Hail, who was always last to get up, strolled into the room. She wore a plain pink t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey, do you know what's up with Raine's jacket?" Storm asked. She got up to put her bowl in the sink. Hail smiled.

"Yeah. It's Kendall's jacket," Hail said. She walked in to get her own bowl of cereal and joined Sonny. "He gave it to her last night and told her to keep it." The other girls nodded and smiled.

Raine walked in just as they finished an exchange of oh my gods. Her outfit was back to it's normal colors. She wore a white dress over short black leggings with her favorite white gladiator sandals. She carried the black bag with a white bow that Storm had given her for her last birthday. The other girls shared knowing glances.

They finished there breakfast with little conversation. Sonny was staring out the window. "The limo is here!!!" she yelled and raced over to grab her own bag. She threw her arms around Storm and Raine. "Who's ready to be stars??!!!"

The girls laughed as they walked out the door.

**Apartment 2J 8:15**

The boys were all at the table finishing there breakfast. They had planned a day of relaxing after learning school was cancelled.

"Boys, I have a message to give you from Gustavo. He screamed to get your butts over to the studio immediately." Mrs. Knight said. The boys all groaned. Of course the one day they get school off they had to go to the studio early. The boys all prepared to leave to go to the studio.

**Roque Records 8:30**

"Your lucky we're not late after you made the limo driver stop to get you a latte," Raine told Sonny who was sipping her French vanilla latte as they entered the building.

"I needed a latte boost," Sonny said with a shrug.

"Yeah, Sonny Zebon needed caffeine," Raine said with sarcasm. She pushed the elevator button for the floor they were instructed to go to. Sonny rolled her eyes and continued to sip the latte. The elevator dinged and the four girls got off.

"It's right down the hall," Raine said and motioned to the right hall. The girls all walked toward what looked like a large studio. Storm was the one who pushed open the door.

"…and you will not bother these girls while they are working. You will just observe. Got it?" said Gustavo.

"Hey uncle!" Storm said to him with a tiny smile. The boys and Gustavo looked in the girl's direction. Big Time Rush smiled wide. Sonny, Storm, and Hail smiled back. Raine just waved.

"Wait they are the new girl band?" Logan asked.

"Yes, and you will do NOTHING to interfere with their work. NOTHING!" He yelled at Logan. Logan nodded in a nervous fashion. He looked at Storm and smile. Storm found herself blushing. Raine elbowed her.

"Welcome to the Gustavo Roque School of Becoming Stars!" Gustavo said to the girls. "First up dance!"

**The Dance Studio**

The girls found themselves in shorts and t-shirts in a dance studio. A man with black spiked hair and a strange outfit was standing next to Gustavo. The boys stood in the back all trying to get their crushes. Everyone but Kendall.

"This is Mr. X. Choreographer. He will teach you to be the best dancers in the world."

"Well let us see what you can do. Dance!" Mr. X went from each girl to the next. Storm tried to do a hip-hop routine. Hail, of course, did Storm's routine better. Sonny tried more of a jazz routine. Raine just stood there.

"Stop!" Mr. X exclaimed. "Why are you not dancing?" He pointed at Raine.

"I really don't dance," she said. Mr. X let out a huge laugh.

"Don't dance? That is hilarious! But seriously, dance!" he turned the music on. The other girls started there dances again. Raine, again, just stood there. Mr. X stopped the music again. He began a long ramble directed at Raine.

"It is time to move on," Gustavo whispered to the guys. The guys nodded. Kendall was laughing.

**The Board Room**

"Next step, the great look!" Gustavo said. The girls were all sitting in chairs with stylists behind them. Two dorky people stood next to Gustavo.

"Shouldn't we sound great before looking great?" Storm asked. She caught Logan's eye. He smiled at her. She felt her heart beating faster. _Look at me one more time with those eyes and I might faint, Logan. _

"NO! And just because you my niece doesn't mean you get special treatment!" Gustavo yelled.

"Yes, sir!" Storm yelled army style. Her friends and the boys laughed. Gustavo was steaming.

"First look!"

**10 minutes later**

"The Spicy Girls!"

The girls looked very similar to a certain band from Europe…

"I'm sure if you market this you will get sued!" Storm said

"Options" Gustavo yelled.

**10 minutes later**

"The Sunshiners!"

All the girls were wearing yellow sundresses except Raine who was wearing her white dress minus the leggings. Gustavo walked over to her.

"Why aren't you wearing yellow."

"I don't fell like becoming a traffic sign. I don't wear yellow." Raine bit her lip after.

"Options!" Gustavo yelled this in Raine's face.

**10 minutes later**

"The Pinks!"

All the girls were wearing pink dresses similar to the yellow ones and jackets that said the pink ladies on the back. Raine was still wearing her white dress.

"I didn't know the '50s were making a comeback," Storm muttered to her friends. The girls giggle.

"Let me guess," Gustavo said to Raine, " You don't wear pink." Raine nodded. "What do you wear?"

"Blue, white, black, and gray," the other girls said in unison.. Raine nodded again.

"Well, I don't care if you are required by law to wear those colors only. You will wear what I say when I say it! I need ten more options by tomorrow."

**The recording studio**

"Step three and four are a great song and great voices. Since Griffin only told me yesterday about this band, I don't have a song. So just get in there and sing anything. NOW!"

The girls all rushed into the studio at Gustavo's command.

"What should we sing?" Sonny asked.

"Halo/Walking on Sunshine from Glee," Storm answered. Sonny gave her a hug and slipped on the headphones. "Follow my lead."

The girls sang through the song. Storm, of course took the high note at the end. Although they couldn't hear it, they could see the boys applauding. Gustavo pressed the intercom button.

"That was the…worst thing I have ever heard!" The girls all looked at each other in shock. "Storm I don't know what that last note was. Wait I do. It was awful. My ears are bleeding! Hail you may be one of the worst singers I have heard in my life. Sonny singing flat is not even singing. It's groaning. And Raine I don't even know how to describe your singing…" Gustavo started to clutch his heart.

"Kelly! Gustavo needs aspirin!" Kendall yelled out of the room. Kelly rushed in with a bottle of aspirin and water. The girls all stormed out of the recording booth.

**In the hall**

The girls all made their way into the hall. The boys closely followed. Before anyone could say anything, Raine grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She began making her way towards the elevators.

"Where are you going?" Storm asked, bewildered. Raine didn't respond and continued walking.

"Storm, do something!" Sonny said. The others nodded.

"Why me?" Storm asked.

"You always do something!" Sonny answered. Storm sighed and headed after Raine. She caught up to her near the elevators.

"Where are you going?" Storm asked Raine.

"Home," Raine answered and pressed the down button.

"Your outfit looks fine Raine."

"Not to the apartment, to my dad's house. I'm going to tell him this was a stupid idea."

"What?! Your giving up on our dream?" Storm was confused. Why was Raine doing this.

"It's your dream not mine. I'm going home to talk to my dad." The elevator had made it and opened. Raine stepped inside and pressed one.

"You might as well come back because you won't tell him."

"Excuse me?" Raine stepped back into the hall. The elevator closed behind her.

"You heard me. You won't tell him. You never tell anyone how you feel. You just do what they say when they say it."

"Do I?"

"Yes! You always do. You do what your dad says, grown-ups say, and hell if Hail had asked you to unpack for her after you won the bet, you would have. You are the biggest push-over I have ever met!"

"I can't believe you think of me like that. You want to know what I think of you? You are the biggest brat I have never met! You always fight what people say and it is your way or nothing." Storm notice Raine had begun to take stuff out of her bag. Now it was empty.

"What are you…"

"You know Storm, I used to ignore it because we were best friends," Raine handed Storm the bag, "But now we're not." Raine walked over to the stairs and left leaving Storm standing there in shock.

Storm walked back to where the rest of the group was standing. She was still holding the bag.

"Is Raine coming? That's her bag," Hail asked. Storm shook her head.

"She left."

"What? Why? How? What did you do?" Sonny asked all at the same time. The others just looked shock.

"Why do you assume it's my fault? It could be her fault!" Sonny raised an eyebrow at Storm's answer. "Okay so it was my fault. I said some things that weren't so nice and then she said we weren't friends then left." Storm took a deep breathe.

"What did you say?" Logan asked. As cute as he was, Storm was not in the mood for anyone even him.

"More importantly than that what are we going to tell Gustavo?" Hail asked. Sonny nodded in agreement.

"That this band is now a trio."

**Back in the Studio**

"WHAT?" Gustavo yelled when Storm told him Raine left.

"She said that she just doesn't want to do so now it's a trio. One less bad singer, right?" Storm said. Hail slapped her on the back of her head at the last comment.

"You all are going to get her back here or all of you are FIRED!" Gustavo yelled. The boys all started yelling what and this is totally unfair but when Gustavo threatened to call security they stopped.

**Outside Roque Records**

"Well what are you three going to do?" Kendall asked when they got outside. The other boys looked at the girls.

"Hey this has been declared your problem too." Storm said.

"No, this is still but if you don't fix it we will all be fired!" James yelled at Storm. Storm looked about ready to punch him.

"Guys, fighting about whose problem it is will get it us nowhere!" Sonny said, stepping in.

"You know whose problem this is? It's Raine's! If she wasn't so super sensitive this would not have happened. All I did was call her a push over!" Storm comment got a group gape at her.

"You called her a push-over?!" Hale asked with a shocked expression.

"Oh, this is so your problem!" Sonny exclaimed. Storm now looked like she wanted to punch Sonny. She raised her fist. Logan grabs her hand before she could hit Sonny.

"Okay, I can tell Raine is usually the voice of reason in your group. Violence is not the answer!" Logan said while he lowered Sonny's fist. " None of this will get Raine to come back to your band."

"He's right," Hail said in a small voice. James and Kendall nod. Carlos does too but doesn't like the no violence part. He takes his helmet off with a frown.

"What are we waiting for? Let's save our jobs!" Kendall says and hails a cab.

**The Palmwoods by 2I**

"You guys should wait out here." Hail tells the guys as they approach the door of 2I. The guys nod and go into their own apartment.

"What if she throws something at me?" Storm said. Hail and Sonny give her a look.

"We are talking about Raine here. She is probably sitting in her room watching Titanic," Sonny said. The girls hear a worst movie ever then a crash. All the girls roll there eyes and open the door to their apartment.

They look around the living room and in the kitchen. Raine was not in either room.

"Well we tried looks like she's not here. She most have went home!" Storm made a break for the door but Hail pulled her back.

"She's here!" Hail said and pulled Storm into the hallway towards Raine's room. "I have a question before we go in." The group stopped by Raine's door. "Why did you say those things?" Sonny looks at Storm in anticipation.

"She wanted to tell her dad the band was a stupid idea. I guess I got mad that she was throwing away my chance so I just yelled." Storm finished. The other to girls looked at each other then back at Storm.

"She was going to tell her dad the band was a bad idea?" Hail asked after a long period of silence. Storm nodded yes.

"I don't blame her. I didn't exactly ask you guys when I yelled yes. And today could not have gone worse. Sorry." Sonny, for a second, looked like she was about to cry.

"It doesn't matter. We're a band now and we're going to make this work." Storm opened Raine's door as she said this.

Raine was sitting on her bed with her legs crossed. She was reading Gone with the Wind. And she was crying. For a second, Storm felt extremely angry at her for a second but then she dropped it. On the ride over here, Storm had realized how nasty she had been. "What kind of friend am I?" had gone through her head several times.

Sonny was the first to sit on the bed then Hail and finally Storm. Raine looked up from her book but then immediately looked back down at the site of Storm.

"Come on Raine. We need you," Sonny pleaded. Raine didn't look up.

"We can't do it with out you!" Hail added. Raine still didn't look up.

"Gustavo's going to fire all of us, the boys included." Storm said. At this Raine did look up.

"Really? The guys too?" Raine asked. She placed the book next to her. The other girls nodded.

"Look my uncle's a jerk but he is right. No one wants a girl's trio." Storm said. Again, the girls nodded.

"But wait," Sonny said, "I don't want to dance like hip hop artist, sing some lame song, and be called the Sunshiners." All the girls grimaced at the name. Suddenly Storm had a great idea.

"Guys, we're a band. Hail you're the best dancer so you can choreograph not that creepy Mr. Sonny you know what style is in so you can get our look and name. I write songs sometimes so I can get our hit song and convince Gustavo to use it. And Raine, you can play the piano so you can help us match pitch and all. It's perfect!" All the girls, even Raine, were smiling. "But we need you Raine. Are you in?" The girls looked at Raine. She nodded with a smile.

"YESSSSS!!!" Sonny screamed and wrapped her arms around the girls. They all toppled over on the bed and began to laugh.

"Come on guys. Let's get back to the studio before we are shit canned!" Hail said. The girls all gave her a look.

"Before we get what?" Storm asked.

"Haven't you ever seen _Yes Man_?" Hail asked the girls.

"Well now I never will!" Storm said with a laugh. The girls all left the room laughing. Sonny and Hail left the apartment to tell the guys the great news. Storm grabbed Raine's arm before she left. Raine turned around to face her.

"I'm really sorry about what I said. I was just angry thinking that you were giving up. I am really, really sorry! Are we friends again? Best Friends?" Storm opened her arms for a hug.

Raine looked at her. "Not even close."

* * *

They were a success with Gustavo with there song Just Forever that Storm wrote on the ride over. Hail choreographed the perfect moves at the perfect time. Sonny made sure each outfit matched her theme. The Weather Daze. Raine perfected every note and every key.

Logan told Storm he couldn't wait for their study "session" tomorrow.

Storm didn't care about any of it. All she wanted was her best friend back

* * *

**Not a great ending or band name. Next chapter is date day but it will not be the couple's dates that is focused on. Tell me what you think about the break in Storm and Raine's friendship. It will not be immediately resolved. Reviews are great.**

**-Emma**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here. I loved writing this chapter. Did anyone see Griffin's real daughter on tonight's episode? I might have to include her at some point. So it's date day for three of the pairs or is it only three? Read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or the character in the show. I do own the OCs.**

* * *

**Apartment 2I 11:00 Saturday**

Raine was still in bed when her friends were finishing up getting ready for there dates. Why should she get out of bed? It's not like she had a date. She also didn't want to face Storm. Last night they didn't say a word to each other. Raine just wasn't sure what was going on. Now all her friends were going out with the guys of their dreams and she was home alone with nothing but the guy's jacket. Raine shook her head. She meant flower. The flower Dak had given her when she was nine sat, now pressed, on her bedside table. Raine looked at it and sighed.

She heard the door slam as one girl went out. It must have been Storm. She was the only one who slammed doors. Raine finally dragged herself out of bed and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning!" Sonny said cheerfully. She was wearing a white dress accented with yellow flowers. It was too nice for roller skating but Raine didn't judge. Well, at least not Sonny.

"Are you okay staying here, like, alone? You could always come to lunch with me and James," Hail suggested. Raine could tell Hail didn't want her to come but was trying to be nice. She shook her head.

"I'm sick," Raine replied. She added a cough for good measure. Hail shrugged and finished cleaning her bowl. Normally they'd ask what was wrong but they were too excited about there dates.

"Well I have to go," Sonny said and hopped down from the counter.

"Same. Bye Raine." Hail and Sonny both walked out the door. Raine gave a half hearted wave. She was relieved to be alone. And relived she didn't have to see Storm. Raine now planned to watch her favorite movies while eating popcorn for the next 3 hours.

Raine put in the popcorn for the suggested time and went to pick out the movies she would watch. She looked at the shelves she had arranged so well. At the top were Storm's action movies with cute guys. Below were Hail's sports movies with sad but meaningful endings. Below those was Sonny's horror library of every scary movie on the planet. Raine shivered just looking at it. Finally, Raine's shelf of movies sat at the bottom. Among her hall of fame were romantics (Titanic, The Notebook), fantasies (Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter), '80s classics (The Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink), and a few misfits. The only thing close to horror on her shelf was The Stand but Sonny said that didn't count as true horror.

Raine decided on The Breakfast Club even though it would only remind her of the problems she and Raine were having. By now the popcorn was done. She went to the kitchen and poured it into a large bowl. She placed it on the coffee table in front of the couch and started the movie.

_CLICK_

Raine heard the door open. A bit of her was scared it was a psycho here to kill her but she assumed it was one of her friends or Storm here to pick something up they forgot.

"You should really lock the door. I could have been anybody," Kendall said before sitting down next to her. Raine was surprised. She knew all of his other friends were at dates with her friends but she had assumed he would have other plans.

"Why are you here?" Raine asked. She tried not to sound mean or harsh. She was just curious. Why would Kendall come here out of all the places he could go in L.A.?

"Well, my friends are gone and I knew your friends were gone so I thought we could do something," Kendall said. He looked at her with those eyes and that smile again. She began to wonder how anyone could look at Kendall without wanting to melt.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm sick." He gave her a weird look after she said that. Raine could tell he was having a hard time believing her story.

"Well we can stay here and watch a movie. What are we watching?" Kendall grabbed the popcorn from the table and took a handful. He knew she wasn't sick. She probably just didn't want to go out and that was her excuse to tell her friends. He could also tell that she didn't care whether he was here or not. Part of him wanted her to care.

"The Breakfast Club," she replied and stole the bowl back. Instead of eating some she placed it back on the table.

"I'm sorry but we are not watching The Breakfast Club!" Kendall got up and stopped the movie. Just as quickly, he took it out.

"I take it you've seen it before?" Raine asked. She really wanted to watch the movie but she decided not to say anything.

"An old girlfriend of mine made me watch it with her. It was just awful. I had to sit there hearing her say awww over and over while the characters complained about their lives," Kendall said. He put the DVD on the other side of the coffee table and began looking at the case of movies. He was wondering why she would even want to watch The Breakfast Club. Wouldn't it just make her fell worse about the situation between herself and Storm?

"Well what do you want to watch?" Raine asked. She walked over to where Kendall was standing and tried to peek over his shoulder. It was a failed attempt.

"Something off the third shelf," he said. He could here her groan.

"Well I see you really don't like horror movies so I'll let you pick the least scary."

Raine leaned down and looked for It, the Stephen King movie. She had already read the book and seen the movie so it wasn't so bad. She still hated the clown. Raine would have picked the Stand but it was on her shelf. She went to point out It to Kendall. Her finger missed. Instead she pointed to Exit Speed. It was too late to change it. Kendall had grabbed it.

"Interesting choice," he remarked before putting it into the DVD player and pressing play. Raine didn't remember ever seeing the movie. She didn't even remember Sonny ever buying it or ranting about it. She took the seat she sat in before and gave a silent sigh. Here we go.

The movie wasn't as scary as Raine thought but she was still on edge throughout it. Kendall seemed to find it interesting enough. When it finally ended Raine was relieved. Kendall grabbed the remote and presses stop. By now all the popcorn was gone.

"Okay but I don't see why you picked it," Kendall said as he turned to face her.

"I actually have never heard of that movie until I accidently picked it. It must be new to the Sonny Library of Horror." Kendall gave a small laugh at the last part of Raine's explanation.

"Well, you didn't seem as scared as last time," Kendall commented. He gave her a smile. Raine found herself staring right into his eyes. If looks could kill, his would be the Zodiac.

"That remind me, I still have your jacket. I can go get it," Raine suggested.

"That reminds _me_, that I have something for you." Kendall shrugged off the blue jacket he was wearing and handed it to her. "Here, I remember you saying you only wore certain colors so I thought I would trade this blue one for the maroon one so you could wear it." If this was a sitcom the audience track would go awww. Well, that's what it did in Raine's head. She took the jacket and made a move to go get the other jacket. Kendall grabbed her arm before she got up.

"You can get it after. So do you want to watch another movie or talk?" Kendall asked. He wanted her to say she wanted to talk.

"Talking is fine," Raine said in a quiet voice. "What do you want to talk about?"

"What is like being the daughter of Griffin?"

"Well…" Raine paused for a second. What was it like? "I don't know. My parents divorced when I was 9 and I moved to New York with my mom. Then she died of a…accident so I moved back here. Griffin's gone so much I never get to see him. Most of the time I don't even call him dad. I guess you don't know what I mean."

"I do. My dad left my mom when I was 7. We have lived without him ever since. Looking back now, I never saw him anyway." Raine suddenly felt awful for saying Kendall didn't know what she meant.

"I guess its nice having such great friends like the ones you have."

Kendall smiled and nodded. "You too. I think Storm is sorry. She feels bad. I know I don't know you well enough yet but I think you should forgive her."

"I think I might forgive her. If she forgives me." Kendall gave her a weird look. "I didn't exactly say the nicest things to her either."

"You know what the difference between girls and guys is?" Kendall asked her

Raine raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Guys will always let things go. Girls just hold on to things forever. Girls could really take a lesson from us guys." Raine laughed. She had heard that millions of times on TV but it was funny to hear a real guy say that. Even though she knew it was directed for her problem with Storm it made her think of something else she hadn't let go.

"Raine? So are going to forgive her or not?" Kendall asked. Suddenly the phone rang. Raine got up to get it.

"Be right back," Raine said before leaving the room. Kendall watched her go. Through out there conversation and day he had noticed how like Logan she was. She was sweet, kind, quiet, got freaked out easily, and preferred to watch something sappy over horror. That also made him think about how different he and Logan were. Kendall had begun to guess that's how it was with Raine and Storm. Raine had the answer and Storm carried them out. Without them as friends the group would fall apart. Was it the same with his group?

Raine came back into the room. She looked kind of confused and a bit angry.

"What were we talking about?" She asked.

"Whether you would forgive Storm or not."

Raine sat back down. "Not." Kendall was shocked. He was sure she was going to say yes. What changed her mind? He decided not to press her.

"So what is your favorite movie ever?" Kendall asked to change the subject.

Raine answer was automatic. "Titanic! What is yours?"

"It is soooooo Titanic!" Kendall said. Raine laughed with him. Kendall thought she had a cute laugh. "Favorite TV show?"

"Lost, hands down." Kendall was surprised by the answer.

"Really?"

"What? I love all the drama and suspense." She answered. "What did you think I liked?"

"I thought you would like something like Gossip Girl or Grey's Anatomy," Kendall answered with a shrug.

"Ew! I hate Grey's Anatomy! What is your favorite show?"

"House or Bones."

"So you like druggies and dead people. Got it." Kendall laughed.

"Favorite Band?"

"The Fray. Yours?"

"Hmmm, that's tough. Coldplay probably." Now Raine looked surprised.

"Really?"

"Well what did you think I liked?"

"Something more rock and roll, I guess."

"So do you just assume things about people?"

"Do you?"

"Touché. Favorite song of the moment?"

"Lost in Stereo by All Time Low." Suddenly she got up and headed into the kitchen. She came out with Storm's docking Station and her own iPod. She started scrolling down her list of songs. She found what she was looking for and pressed play. Raine's song of the moment blasted through the speakers.

"Now this I did not see coming." Kendall got up and stood next to her. Suddenly he started to sing.

_She works for the weekend_

_Mix tape of her favorite bands_

"You have got to be kidding me!" Raine yelled over the music.

* * *

Logan and Storm were walking down the hallway together. Their study session went fine. Storm may have not gotten half of the stuff Logan had said but they still had a fun time. To Storm's disappointment, he didn't ask her to be his girlfriend.

Carlos and Sonny were walking down the opposite hallway. They had a blast on their date. However both of them were band form the roller-skating place. When Carlos caught a guy hitting on Sonny he had punched him in face. He then asked Sonny to be his girlfriend. She had accepted.

James and Hail got out of the elevator. Their date went well. James had taken her to a fancy restaurant. Even though the waiter probably spit in James soup after James insulted the waiter's hair it still was great. James also asked Hail to be his girlfriend. She also accepted.

The three couples met outside the two rooms. They were all smiling.

"So…"Logan said. It was kind of awkward for Storm and Logan. They were the only ones not holding hands. _This would be less awkward if you had asked me to be your girlfriend!_

"I wonder what Raine has been doing?" Sonny said. She noticed that Storm was a bit uncomfortable so she let go of Carlos's hand.

"Watching every sob story on the planet." Storm muttered. She did not want to think about Raine right now.

"Let's find out." Hail slid her key into the lock of the girl's apartment. The group went inside.

The last beats of Lost in Stereo rang out of the speakers. Around the corner the group could see Kendall and Raine laughing.

"I'm guessing you weren't really sick." They heard Kendall say. Raine shook her head.

Sonny gave a silent awww. Hail nodded in agreement. All of them peered around the corner. Kendall and Raine were super close. As in super kissing close. Sonny was having a hard time not screaming kiss her already.

"We should clean up. The others will be back soon," Raine said quietly. She began walking towards the coffee table. Kendall grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Wait, I wanted to ask you…" Kendall seemed like he was trying to find the right words. Storm was suddenly filled with anger towards Raine. Why does she get a boyfriend and Logan doesn't even have the guts to ask her out?

"Hey guys!" Storm said as she walked into the den. The others soon followed. Kendall dropped Raine's arm and took a step back. Raine did everything she could to keep her mouth from dropping. How could Strom do that? She knew they were in here and probably knew what Kendall had planned to ask her. If Raine had been angry before she was furious now.

Sonny and Hail didn't know what to think. Had Storm done that on purpose? Knowing Storm she probably did.

"Well we should all get going," Kendall said. He grabbed his jacket from the couch and headed out the apartment door. Raine felt like she was going to cry. Not only did Storm ruin her perfect moment but she made him take the jacket back too.

"Coming," the other boys called. Carlos and James kissed Sonny and Hail on the cheek. Logan waved good-bye to Storm. Raine could see the disappointment in Storm's eyes. Sonny and Hail began talking about there perfect dates. Raine stared at Storm.

"I get that you're disappointed that Logan didn't ask you out but that doesn't mean you can ruin Kendall asking me out!" Raine yelled at Storm. Sonny and Hail automatically stopped talking. They looked from Storm to Raine.

"Well you said it yourself. We are not friends so I don't have to care about your 'special' moments." Storm said in a venomous tone.

"You are awful! I would never do that to you even if we weren't friends which we're not! I can't believe I was going to apologize to you!" Storm was surprised by what Raine said. She was going to apologize?

"I didn't think you even cared about Kendall so I saved you from an awkward moment. You're welcome!" Storm sat on the couch. Her foot kicked the popcorn bowl making it topple over.

"You are so full of it!" With that Raine left the room. Storm watched her leave.

Sonny and Hail were shocked. They thought by now both of the girls would have cooled off and apologized to each other. Now it was a full blown war. They shared a look. Neither one knew whose side they should be on.

Sonny sat on the couch next to an angry Storm. "He didn't ask you out?"

"I thought it was pretty obvious when we came down the hall not holding hands." Storm crossed her arms in frustration.

"Maybe he was just nervous," Hail suggested and sat down on the other side of her.

"Doubt it." Storm said quietly. She wasn't sure if that was true or not. All she knew was that he didn't seem like he had planned to ask in the first place. If he was nervous he would have shown it. Stupid Logan. Sure the date was not the greatest in the world but he could have least shown a little interest in seeing her again. Storm suddenly had another thought. Had she seemed interested? Sure he listened to what he said but she hadn't exactly said anything that would want to make him ask her out. That brought on another thought that she had tried not to think about all day.

_If he had asked me, would I have said yes?_

* * *

I loved this chapter. What did you think about Storm messing up Raine and Kendall's moment? Why do you think Raine told Kendall she wouldn't apologize to Storm? Also please take my poll on what you think about Raine and Kendall. I want to know what you think. Next chapter will have more Sonny, Carlos, Hail, and James as they try to get their friends together. Thanks for reading! Reviews are great.

-Emma


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!!! So I have decided to give short summaries before the chapter so you know the general idea. **

**Summary: Sonny, Hail, Carlos, and James decide they have had enough of their friends fighting so they come with a plan to get them back together.**

**Also I am sorry I have not updated in forever. I have a big research paper due in Language Arts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or the characters in it but I do the own the OCs**

* * *

Announcer Voice: It has been two weeks since that fateful weekend. Carlos and Sonny and Hail and James have their relationships running smoothly (Crowd-Yeah!!!). Logan and Storm are still not together (Crowd- awww). Raine and Kendall are barely speaking (Crowd- AWWWW). Both groups are hard at work on their demos.

* * *

Sonny let out a sigh of frustration. Carlos, James, Hail, and herself were all sitting at a round table by the pool.

"What?" Hail asked looking up from the fries she and James were sharing.

"Well, is anyone else tried of our friends acting like assholes towards each other? Raine and Storm only yell at each other, Storm keeps blowing off Logan, and Raine and Kendall haven't said a word to each other for the last two weeks." Sonny let out another sigh. Hollywood was great but certain things about it really sucked.

"What are we supposed to do? Every time we mention Raine, Kendall will change the subject and every time we ask about Storm, Logan will just shrug his shoulders." Carlos seemed equally as frustrated with his friends as Sonny.

"It's not so bad. Storm and Logan are still talking. They're over there now." Hail motioned to Logan and Storm. They were on the opposite end of the pool talking.

"Maybe they are not so bad but Kendall and Raine are a train wreck!" Sonny looked over towards the lobby. Raine and Kendall had just come down. They gave each other one glance and then looked away.

"We should just let them work it out. Right James?" Hail turned to James. The whole time James had been looking in the mirror. "James!"

"What?" he asked, looking very confused. Carlos and Sonny laughed. Hail just rolled her eyes.

"Have you been listening to anything we have said?" Hail asked. James shook his head.

"We need to come up with a plan to get our friends all back together," Sonny said.

"I've got one! We should lock them all in a closet and…" Carlos stopped short when he saw all his friends giving him a look.

"We want them to get back together, not kill each other!" Hail snapped. She didn't mean to be so harsh but like Sonny she was sick of her friends fighting all the time.

"We can worry about this tomorrow. We have a double date tonight!" As James said this he put his arm around Hail. She couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend. Her smile quickly faded when she saw the smile growing on Sonny's face.

"No, no, no! Sonny that only works in movies! Correction, it doesn't even work in movies!" Hail tried her hardest to get the idea out of Sonny's head. But Sonny still had a smile on her face. To make matters worse, Raine had just walked over to their table.

"Hey, guys. What are you talking about?" Raine sat in the empty chair next to Sonny. Hail shook her head at Sonny.

"We just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to Applebee's with us tonight." Sonny looked at Raine with pleading eyes. Hail could not believe Sonny thought this would work. By the end of the night someone would be dead.

"I wouldn't want to be the fifth wheel." Raine said. Hail let out a silent sigh of relief.

"You won't be. Logan is going." Sonny said.

"Oh, then I guess it will be okay." Raine said but she still looked skeptical.

"Great!" Sonny said with a huge smile. She looked at Hail. One down, three to go.

* * *

Applebee's was crowded but Sonny did not mind. She was positive her plan would work even though Hail kept trying to convince her otherwise. She walked in holding Carlos's hand. James and Hail followed closely behind. Logan and Raine kept to the back. Neither of them seemed thrilled to be there but both of them had nothing better to do.

Sonny made sure Logan and Raine were far enough behind before telling the hostess they needed a table for eight. Luckily there was one available. The hostess led them to their table towards the back of the room.

"Why is it seated for eight?" Raine asked. She and Logan hesitated to sit down.

"It was the only table available," Sonny explained. Raine still looked confused but sat down anyway. Logan couldn't help but notice a table for six unseated in a corner. He sat down anyway next to Raine.

"I'm still wondering why they invited us." Logan whispered to Raine. Raine nodded but didn't say anything. She was wondering the same thing. They would have known sooner if they hadn't been facing away from the door. Kendall and Storm just walked in.

"Why did they invite us again?" Storm asked as she tried to scope out their friends. She spotted Sonny waving her over.

"No idea. I think they felt bad for us." Kendall said as he followed Storm to the table.

Raine looked back to see who Sonny was waving at. She whipped right back around when she saw who it was. "Really, Sonny? Really? Didn't Hail tell you stuff like this never works!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sonny said as she continued to wave at Sonny and Kendall.

"Hey!" Storm said with a smile. She still hadn't noticed Logan or Raine.

Sonny motioned to two seats opposite Raine and Logan. The two glares at her. Sonny just shrugged her shoulders. Storm and Kendall went around to their seats. Storm was the first to say the other two.

"You invited them?" Storm asked viciously. She was looking more at Raine when she said this.

"Of course! We're all friends, right?" Sonny asked with a huge smile. Carlos nodded with a smile similar to Sonny's. James and Hail just looked down.

"Some of us are," Storm said, still looking at Raine. James and Hail shared a glance. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

An awkward silence had fallen over the table throughout the appetizers. Sonny and Carlos attempted conversations several times. James and Hail tried their best to participate but the other end of the table was too busy glaring at each other to say a word. By the time their food had come, Sonny and Carlos had stopped trying. Sonny began to realize Hail had been right. These things didn't work. She looked at all her friends who were just jabbing at their food in silence. She caught Hail's eye. Hail raised an eyebrow in victory. Sonny shot her a this isn't over yet look.

"So, the food is good, right?" Sonny asked. The others looked up at her. For a second no one spoke. Hail began to smile. She couldn't wait to rub this in Sonny's face and then kill her for ruining the double date with her plan.

"Well we wouldn't know how Raine felt because she never shares her feelings," Storm said as she violently sliced her chicken. Hail's smile vanished. She gave Sonny a look of panic.

"We would know how Storm felt and so would the whole restaurant because she always has to make sure her opinion is heard," Raine said as she jabbed her fork into her salad. Hail did not like the way this was headed. She turned to Sonny and mouthed do something. Hail could tell Sonny didn't know what to do. Sonny never thought things like this through.

"Then at least people won't walk all over me when they hear my opinion," Storm said but now she was looking straight at Raine.

"But when I say my opinions at least I don't lie to get them to do what I want!" Raine's exclamation took the rest of the table by surprise. Sonny now knew Hail was right. The dinner was sinking faster then the Titanic.

"Do you want the truth? Remember in seventh grade when you asked me if looked okay when you did your oral and I said you looks fine? You kept swaying back and forth and on top of that your face looked puke green the whole time. And at least I lie to make you feel better. Whenever I asked you how I did on anything you wouldn't say anything!" Storm was fuming in anger. The tables around them were starting to stare. Sonny couldn't help thinking they were looking at her. Blaming her for ruining their dinner like Hail was.

"You want me to tell you what I thought of everything? Remember back in the eight grade talent show when you asked me how you did on your song and I didn't say anything? It was because you were flat. The whole time!" Raine's voice had grown in volume. Sonny never remembered seeing her this mad. Sonny kept thinking about how this could have been avoided but she, of course, didn't listen to Hail.

Storm looked like she was about to explode. She shot up quickly. "The reason Raine won't date Kendall is because she is in love with Sonny's brother!" Everyone at the table was in complete shock. Hail glanced at Sonny. If a person's jaw could drop to the floor that's where Sonny's would be.

Raine's eyes became huge. She shot up just as quickly as Storm had. "You swore to me you would never tell! Fine if that's how you want to play it." Raine turned to Logan. "Storm won't go out with you because she has commitment-phobic!" Sonny and Hail were equally shocked by this. However it did explain a lot. Every time Storm had a boyfriend she didn't have one a week later.

Storm decided enough was enough. She marched over and grabbed Raine by the arm while pulling her towards the exit. The two left after pushing pass an older couple. Hail turned to James and hit him on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" James asked while rubbing his arm.

"For being such a great help!" Hail said with sarcasm.

"You didn't do anything either!" James said still rubbing his arm. Kendall made the move to get up. Sonny reached over and grabbed his arm to prevent him from leaving.

"Where are you going?" Sonny asked still holding his arm.

"Outside to prevent those two from killing each other." Kendall said trying to free his arm from Sonny's tight grip.

"No! Let them fix it themselves!" Sonny said. She used all her strength to pull Kendall back to his seat.

"Yeah, Serena and Blair do it all the time," Carlos said. The other three boys gave him a look. "Or so I've heard."

"What do they do when they try to 'fix it'" Kendall asked making air quotes around fix it.

"There is usually a lot of yelling and insults. Not that I would know," Carlos explained.

"How bad can it get?" Logan asked. He looked genuinely worried.

"In the episode You've Got Yale it got violent. But I that's just what I've read." Carlos said.

"Like girl fight violent?" James asked. Carlos nodded. The fours boys all got up at the same time. Hail and Sonny pulled their boyfriends back to their seats. Logan and Kendall took a few steps but then sat back down.

"So what do we do now?" James asked while running a hand through his hair. He wanted to make sure it was not ruined in any way when Hail had pulled him down.

"Now we wait," Carlos said and looked over at the door.

* * *

"What the hell?!" Storm said as soon as she and Raine were outside. "How could you tell that to Logan? Now he will never talk to me again!"

"It's not like you two were going anywhere. I was saving him from the heartbreak." Raine said as she sat on the bench. A family of four walked by them into the restaurant. "I should be asking you what the hell. You just ruined the slim chance I had with Kendall. And who had made it a slim chance to begin with? Oh yeah, you!"

"I was saving him the heartbreak." Storm said in a mocking tone. "God, why can't you just let the whole thing go instead of being so melodramatic? Every time I look at you I feel like I'm watching a CW show."

"I let that thing that happened in the hallway go over two weeks ago," Raine said.

"So, you're saying we have been fighting about nothing?" Storm said looking annoyed.

"No," Raine said.

"Is this about that thing with you and Kendall? That moment I ruined? I'm sorry I just thought you were still mad at me. So are we good?" Storm asked. She sat next to Raine on the bench.

"I'm not mad about that either."

"Then what the hell are you mad about?" Storm asked. Now she was really annoyed. Of course Raine wasn't mad about anything. She was just trying to be a bitch by holding a grudge.

"Why did you lie to me? You told me everything was all good but then I get some phone call to tell me otherwise." Raine looked right at Storm with eyes that weren't angry but sad.

"What are you talking about? I never lied to you and what phone call?" Storm was now extremely confused.

"What's going on with you and your dad?"

* * *

"It's been fifteen minutes! How long do these things take?" James asked. The check had already been paid ten minute ago and now they all were just sitting around waiting.

"Someone should go out and make sure one of them is still breathing," Logan said. However he didn't make the move to get up and check.

"Well, someone go!" Sonny said. She was getting worried and her feeling of guilt was growing.

"Yeah Carlos go!" James said.

"Why me?" Carlos asked.

"You have the helmet and you have watched enough Gossip Girl to know how to survive this!" James explained. He motioned for Carlos to go.

"I do not watch Gossip Girl! But I will go," Carlos said. He stood up and headed out the door.

"Poor guy, being brainwashed by CW shows," James said while watching Carlos go. The other boys nodded in agreement.

"I wonder who would do that to him," Sonny said looking down at her shoes.

"While we're on those lines, Sonny have you seen my Gossip Girl DVDs?" Hail asked.

"Psh, no. What are you trying to say?" Sonny said this to the floor. Hail couldn't question Sonny any further because Carlos ran in.

"They're gone!" Carlos said, panting.

"I told you they would kill each other!" Kendall told his friends.

"One of them would have to be alive," Logan argued.

"Not necessarily!" Kendall fought back.

"Where would the bodies be?" Logan asked with a smug look.

"This is no time to argue!" Hail snapped. "Logan, drive us back to the Palmwoods!" Logan nodded and took out his keys.

"What is they're not there?" Sonny asked, tugging at her gray dress.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Hail said and headed for the door. The others followed.

* * *

"We'll take it from here. Thanks," Hail said. She kissed James cheek and opened the door of the apartment.

"Yeah thanks," Sonny said but she was looking at the floor not Carlos.

"Hey, I had fun," Carlos said with a smile.

"You're just saying that," Sonny said but she did look up this time.

"No really. Now I have to go convince the guys I don't watch Gossip Girl." Carlos kissed Sonny lightly before going into his own apartment. The door slammed behind him.

"Don't I have the best boyfriend?" Sonny said with a sigh.

"He's adorable; you're adorable, let's move." Hail said and went into the apartment. Sonny took one last look behind her and followed Hail.

"Where should we check first?" Sonny asked. She peered around Hail to see an empty apartment.

"Raine's room." Hail said and took off in that direction. Sonny nodded and followed. Hail opened the door. They were relieved to see the two girls sitting on Raine's bed.

"It's about time!" Storm said and patted the spot beside her. Hail and Sonny, though confused, entered the room. Sonny took the spot next to Raine and Hail the one next to Storm.

"No blood?" Hail asked. She couldn't help it. She was curious of what happened.

"So did you work it out?" Sonny asked. She began tugging at her blonde curls.

"Look neither of us, namely me, have been very honest with you guys. But that's going to change." Storm said this quickly. Sonny and Hail were more confused then ever. There was a long period of silence.

"Well?" Raine asked Storm. The two had agreed to tell each other everything but to tell Sonny and Hail too. They had also agreed the parking lot at Applebee's was not the place to do it.

"Look, remember when I told you all that my father had said I could do this whole band thing? Well I never really asked him." Storm didn't have to look up to tell her friends had shocked expressions. "Things have been really off with me and my dad. He can't find any more work and he is getting more and more frustrated. It seems all could do was yell and drink. I didn't want him to say no so I just never told him. I just left."

"You ran away?" Sonny asked in a small voice.

"I guess I did. I hadn't really thought of it like that. I hadn't heard from him so I thought it was cool. Raine, why didn't you tell me he called?"

"I guess I messed up there. Sorry. I guess I was so made at you when you ruined my moment I thought I would just keep it to myself. I think I'm the bad friend now." Raine looked down after her last sentence.

"After everything I did? Doubt it," Storm said with a small smile. "Friends?"

"Only the best," Raine said returning the smile. Another silence followed.

"Well?" Hail said looking at Sonny. This was usually the time she would throw her arms around the others and babble about how great it was to be friends again.

Sonny looked up. "Aren't you all mad at me? I ruined the double date and the chances of you two going out with the guys you liked."

Raine scooted over and hugged Sonny. "We are not mad. Just don't trust everything you see in movies and on TV, k? But aren't you mad at me for loving your brother and not telling you?"

Sonny thought about it for a minute. "No. My brother is pretty adorable. But if you tell him I said that I will kill you all." The other girls nodded. Sonny smiled widely. "Awww, guys! We just survived our first Hollywood fight! I feel so 90210!"

"That doesn't even make sense!" Raine said but she was laughing anyway. Sonny threw her arms around the other girls.

"Hey!" Sonny said after the girls finished hugging. "It's supposed to really rain tonight so we should watch horror movies!"

"C'mon! The first thing we do as a group again is watch horror movies? I'll have to pass." Raine said.

"Same here," Storm said with a shrug.

"I'll watch with you." Hail said. She slid off the bed and headed for the door. "I almost forgot that I still have to rub the fact that I was right in your face."

Sonny rolled her eyes and headed towards the living room. Hail followed while saying I told you so. Raine and Storm laughed. Raine got up to leave after.

"Where are you going?" Storm asked.

"The pool. It's raining!" Raine grabbed her blue sweater and headed for the door. She turned around and looked at Storm.

"What are you going to do?" Raine asked.

"Probably going to hide under my covers for the rest of the night," Storm said before getting up herself.

"Have fun," Raine said before leaving.

* * *

An hour later, Storm had found something out about the apartment. It was not a good place to be in a storm. Even under the comfiture, Storm could still see the white flashes and hear the loud rumbles. The hallway was much better even if it looked stupid to sit outside your apartment. Another thunder clap interrupted her train of thought. She didn't even hear a door open.

Storm felt someone sitting next to her. She didn't bother to look up to see who it was. There was a long moment of silence that Storm had no intention of breaking. She just wanted the person to leave and not come back.

"I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend that day but I was so scared of rejection." Storm could hear the hurt in Logan's voice. She silently prayed for a distraction such as Mrs. Knight coming out to tell him to get to bed. Her prayers went unanswered and he continued. "You seemed so uninterested that I thought for sure you would say no."

"I wasn't uninterested," Storm muttered. Another long period of silence followed her mutter.

"Now I wish I would have asked you. Then I would have been rejected by you and not someone else." Logan's words hit Storm hard. She hated to hear the truth in his words. He had been rejected and she had been too scared to tell him herself.

"My only question is why. Why are you scared of commitment? I think I deserve that answer." Another hit and this one was even harder. Another period of silence gave Storm the time to pick her words.

"My mom and dad split when I was nine. Raine wasn't there at that point and I just got so freaked out that I swore to God I would never date anyone or marry anyone. I know it was a long time ago but I don't want to go into such a deep depression as my mother and die because I loved a person too much and they loved me too little." Storm tried not to cry talking about it but she still felt the tears ambushing her eyes. To make matters worse Logan said nothing. Not even an I'm sorry. That is what she got from Raine when she had told her.

"I shouldn't have told you. I'm going back inside." Storm didn't even have time to get up before Logan grabbed her hand.

"I'm willing to give it a try. I know I could get my heart broken but I want to try. So, will you?" This was the first time Storm had met Logan's eyes. The brown eyes held nothing but the truth. "Will you?"

"You might regret and I might regret it but yes. Let's try," Storm couldn't help it. She started to cry. Logan leaned down slowly, seeming unsure about what he was doing, and kissed her lightly.

"Wow," Storm said. Logan smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

The thunder echoed in Raine's ear and the rain felt ice cold on her skin. Nothing would ever feel better. Ever since she could remember, Raine loved the rain. Something about it was so calm and steady. And yet at the same time it was unpredictable. One thing it always did was help Raine think. She really needed to think. Sitting Indian style on the Palmwoods pool deck was the perfect place. Watching the rain plop into the pool was beautiful. Storm called Raine's obsession strange but Raine never cared. Storm had her share of strange quirks.

"Most people would find this strange you know." Raine looked up. She was surprised to see Kendall standing behind her. He was already soaking wet. Raine couldn't help but notice how hot he looked at the moment.

"You need to stop sneaking up on me," Raine said. She looked back at the pool. Kendall didn't hesitate to sit next to her.

"Sorry. You're going to catch pneumonia." Kendall said, looking at her. She didn't look back. Her gaze remained on the pool and the rain.

"Haven't caught it yet," Raine said.

"Fine, I'm going to catch pneumonia." Kendall said.

"Then leave," Raine said. Kendall was expecting and hoping for a different answer. The pair sat looking at the Raine for what seemed to be forever for Kendall. Raine began to hum. Kendall looked at her.

"I'm singing in the rain. It's a glorious feeling." Raine said in a sing song voice. Kendall laughed. She continued to sing through the song. Kendall chose now to stand up. He pulled Raine up with him.

"Hey…" Raine started but she then came aware of how close she and Kendall were. They were just as close as they had been when Storm had decided to interrupt them. Something told Raine nothing and no one was coming this time. Raine was happy and at the same time scared. She had never kissed a boy even though she was sixteen. She was saving it for someone special. So this was perfect.

Kendall smiled at her and leaned down. The distance between them was quickly disappearing and before Raine knew it she felt Kendall's lips on hers. He pulled away only this time he wasn't smiling. He was looking at her with wide eyes.

"So much better than singing in the rain!" Raine said with a giant smile. A smile that Kendall returned as he leaned down to kiss her again.

* * *

**Happy ending!!! I wanted to end it happily since the last chapters were not so happy. I will try to update tomorrow or the next day but I can't update after that until next Monday. I'm going away for Easter and I don't have a laptop and my mom's laptop sucks. Anyway reviews would be amazing and tell me what you think of everything. Last thing: If you haven't seen "Singing in the Rain" you should. It is an amazing movie. Thanks for reading!**

**-Emma**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey people. Thanks for the reviews and reading. I'm really sorry this took so long but I had two huge projects this week I had to finish. This chapter is just a bunch of fluff to see where the couples are so far. Kendall and Raine learn more about each other, Storm and Logan get trapped in the elevator, Sonny and Carlos go through there first fight, and James and Hail try to help Carlos apologize.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or the characters in it. I do own the OCs so don't steal :P**

* * *

A month had passed since everyone finally made up. The group was currently relaxing at the Palmwoods pool after a long day of recording, dancing, and above all else yelling from Gustavo. James and Hail were flipping through the newest edition of _Pop Tiger_. Storm was reading over Logan's shoulder. Carlos and Sonny were in the middle of a thumb wrestling tournament. Sonny was winning. Lastly, Kendall and Raine were just simply resting. A loud yes and an equally loud no made the couples look up.

"I am the thumb wrestling champion!" Sonny yelled. Most of the people at the pool turned in their direction.

"Sonny! Quiet!" Hail said. Sonny just stuck out her tongue and went back to her personal victory party.

"So what's the plan for the rest of the day?" Sonny asked. A chorus of nothings followed. "You guys are no fun. We should go mini golfing or rock climbing or roller skating…"

"Aren't you banned from the place?" Raine asked lifting her head from Kendall's shoulder.

"Nooooo…" Sonny said but her not so straight facial expression said otherwise. Raine shook her head and got up from the chair she and Kendall were sharing.

"Where are you going?" Kendall asked. He sat up straight in the chair with a questioning look on his face.

"I am going to get a drink. Want to come?" Raine asked. Her voice had a bit of hope in it.

"Pass," Kendall said. He went back to lying on the chaise. Raine shrugged her shoulders, her hopeful tone and expression gone and walked towards the Palmwoods snack bar (a/n there has to be one).

"Guys, c'mon I'm so bored. Let's do something fun like…" Sonny cut short when Hail threw a ball of paper at her. "What was that for?" Her voice was full of whine. Storm covered her ears and hoped Sonny got the message. She didn't. She was to busy looking at Hail.

"We are trying to relax. Relaxing does not usually include rock climbing or roller skating," Hail said.

"But it could…"

"No it could not!" Hail looked back down at the magazine leaving Sonny to sulk.

"Oh, Sonny's sulking. Storm what did you do?" Raine was back at the chairs with a smoothie in her hand.

"It was not me! Hail did it!" Storm pointed her finger at Hail accusingly. Hail opened her mouth to say something but closed it. What was the point? Arguing would only take energy.

"Whatever. Can't we just relax?" Raine sat at the end of Kendall's chair and took a sip of her smoothie.

"Hey guys!" Tyler popped out from behind a nearby bush.

"I'll take that as a no. Hi Tyler." Raine nodded a hello to Tyler before taking another sip of her drink. A chorus of heys followed her's.

"As usual my mom is trying to make me do some…" Before Tyler could finish, his frantic mom was seen coming towards the group. Tyler ducked back down behind the bush.

"Have you seen my son?!" Tyler's mom was looking around the pool deck as she said this. Everyone pointed towards the lobby. She took off running, screaming about some audition. And baby powder of all things. The poor kid.

"Thanks guys. Oh and guys, here come the Jennifers." Tyler quickly took off in the opposite direction of his mom. As he did the Jennifers walked past the four chairs. Not one of the boys seemed interested. This made the Jennifers halt and head back towards the chairs.

"No drooling or begging for a date?" the brunette Jennifer asked. She took off her sunglasses and looked at the four boys. Her expression was still cruel but also confused.

"No we're good," Logan said not even looking up from his book. Storm tried to hide a smirk.

"Whatever. It's not like you're even good enough for us anyway." The Jennifers were obviously angry. They stormed off towards their normal spot at the pool.

"Brunette Jennifer is kinda cute when she gets angry," Carlos said. Sonny eyes grew wide with anger and jealousy.

"What?!" Sonny yelled. Again the people on the deck looked in their direction. Only this time Hail didn't tell Sonny to be quiet. Carlos deserved what was coming to him.

"I mean like little girl cute not like cute cute. I mean she's not like not cute but…" Carlos tried to explain as best he could but his best was not working.

"Unbelievable!" Sonny got up and took off towards the lobby with Carlos running after her.

"Poor guy," James said. The other boys nodded in agreement.

"He deserves it," Storm said. She tried to see what was going on in the lobby. She turned back to see Logan looking at her. "What?"

"He doesn't _deserve_ it. He didn't know what he was saying," Logan said. Storm rolled her eyes. She didn't believe Carlos was innocent. Logan knew it too; he was just covering for his friend.

_Slap_

The others looked in the sounds direction. They saw Camille in her sequined purple dress and a red faced Kendall. Raine was gaping at the scene. James and Logan just rolled their eyes. This was nothing new to them.

"How could you do this to me? You told me you loved me and…" Camille cut short when she saw Raine staring at her with eyes filled with anger. "Um, yes?"

"Who are you?" Raine asked through gritted teeth. Who was the girl and why did Kendall supposedly "love" her?

Camille stuck out her hand. "Camille, method actress."

Raine's expression softened. "Oh. I'm Raine. Nice to meet you. Sorry I thought you were hitting on my boyfriend." She and Camille shook hands.

"Your boyfriend? Kendall what about…" She cut short when she saw Kendall giving her waving gestures. She got the picture. Camille turned to Logan. Kendall breathed a silent sigh of relief. The last thing he wanted was Raine knowing about Jo.

"Hi Logan," Camille said with a blush. Logan waved hello but unlike with the Jennifers he looked up with a smile. Storm didn't know the girl well but she already didn't like her. Not only did she seem crazy but it didn't take a genius IQ to see she liked Logan. Storm took now to intervene.

"I'm Storm, as in Logan's girlfriend." Storm stuck out her hand. She put on a fake smile. Just as she did Camille's real smile faded. Not because of Storm but because of what she said. Camille shook Storm's hand and grimace at Storm's grip. To prove her point to Camille, Storm then leaned back and rested her head on Logan's shoulder. It was her way of telling Camille to back off.

Camille seemed to get the message, no matter how upset it made her, and turned to James and Hail. "Hi," She stuck out her hand for Hail to shake. However her perky attitude had passed.

"Hail." The two girls shook hands. James nodded his hello.

"Well I have an audition to get to. Bye guys!" Camille headed in the direction of the lobby. Raine felt bad for her. She knew what one-sided love feels like.

"And good riddance. I don't like her," Storm said. Raine glared at Storm. She didn't know why Storm was freaking. It was just a harmless crush. Logan probably knew anyway.

"Why?" Logan asked. Raine took back her last thoughts. Logan was too much of an idiot to see right in front of his eyes.

Raine decided now was a good time to leave. "I'm going back to the apartment." Raine got up and headed for the lobby.

"I'll go too." Kendall jogged to catch up with Raine. The couple waved their goodbyes before getting on the elevator.

* * *

"What is my favorite food?" Raine asked Kendall. The two were in apartment 2J. They were sitting face to face on the orange couch, both cross-legged. Raine had found a fun couple game on the internet where each person asks the other a question and if the person gets it right they get a kiss. If not they move to the next person.

"Pizza?" Kendall answered. It was a total guess but he knew I don't know wouldn't go over well with Raine.

"Nope, it's pork-fried rice," Raine didn't seem to care that Kendall didn't know. She didn't know his favorite either. Kendall was a bit surprised by her answer. She seemed to be someone who liked higher end food.

"What is my favorite sport?" Kendall asked. It was an easy question but they had been playing for an hour and he had only gotten one right and she had gotten none.

Raine laughed at Kendall's ridiculous question. She knew he just wanted the kiss. "That question is too easy!"

"You never said they had to be hard. Now answer!" Kendall moved closer to Raine and nudged her gently.

"Is it…" Raine was planning on answering with a wrong answer but the look of anticipation on Kendall's face changed her mind. With a small sigh she answered, "…hockey?" Raine leaned in for his kiss but was surprised when he leaned her back down. He was now on top of her. He ran his hand through her hair. Raine didn't know what to do. This was all new to her.

"I like this game." Kendall whispered. After a moment of just looking at each other, Kendall finally kissed her.

"You are ruining my game." Raine muttered between Kendall's kisses. She could feel the smile on Kendall's face. Raine decided to give in. She wrapped her arms around Kendall's neck and kissed him back. _I like this game too._

* * *

An hour had passed when Storm finally woke up. She was still on the chaise with Logan, her head resting on his shoulders. Storm had the worst dream. All she could see was Logan and Camille together. It was not a good feeling. And every time Storm tried to yell 'Get off him, he's mine' the words were left hanging. Why can't she love Kendall, James, or Carlos?

"Awake?" She barely heard Logan's question. She was to busy thinking about bitchy Camille. And it wasn't like Logan was making it any better. He didn't even notice. She could go right up to him and profess her love and he would just think it was for a movie role. "Storm?" Logan was shaking her now.

"You are such an idiot!" Storm yelled. She got up and took off for the lobby. When she got to the elevator, she jabbed the up button as hard as she could. She knew by now Logan had followed her but she didn't care. The only thing Storm wanted to hear was the opening of the elevator.

"Storm!" Logan had already made it to the elevator. "What's wrong? You were fine five seconds ago." It was clear he was very confused about why his girlfriend was mad at him. This only made Storm angrier.

"Are you really that stupid?!" Storm yelled. The people in the lobby began to stare. Storm was saved by the sound of her elevator opening. She got in as fast as she could and pushed the 2nd floor button. She then jabbed at the close door button trying to stop Logan from coming in. She was unsuccessful.

"I don't see why you are mad," Logan said as he turned to face Storm. He still looked confused. Before she could answer, the elevator gave a sudden jolt. Then it stopped moving completely.

"You have got to be kidding!" Storm went to the elevator door. She hit the emergency button. Nothing happened.

"I think it is pretty obvious that we're trapped," Logan said calmly. He sat down, his back leaning against the back wall of the elevator. Storm knew it too but she was not about to sit in a trapped elevator with Logan. Storm pounded on the elevator door, hoping someone would hear and get help. Again nothing happened.

"I'm sure someone is coming. Just sit down." Logan said in the same calm tone. Storm was not 'just sitting down', she would not admit Logan was right. She gave one more pound on the door before giving up. They were trapped.

* * *

Sonny sat on the maroon couch in 2I cross-legged, staring at a mindless show that could easily be zoned out in a matter of seconds. She had more important things on her mind. The one thing that kept coming back was Carlos and his pool comment about one of the Jennifers. What made them so special? Sonny didn't feel like thinking about it. She turned her attention back to the TV screen.

A knock on the door came about ten minutes later. Sonny knew it was Carlos trying to apologize for the tenth time. If it was one of the girls they would be here by now and the other three guys were with the other girls. Sonny responded to the knock by turning up the volume on the TV. The knocking turned into banging. Sonny could here Carlos yelling something, but the combination of knocking and the TV made it hard to make out his words. This went on for at least five more minutes. Sonny thought her head might explode.

Sonny got up from the couch and walked over to the door. She swung it opened and saw Carlos with flowers in his hand and a heartbroken look. Sonny was unaffected. "There, you happy?" Sonny slammed the door as quickly as she had opened it.

"Sonny! I said I was sorry. Please forgive me!" Carlos sounded so sad and for a second Sonny felt a bit of pity for him. It didn't last long.

"Why don't you give those flowers to your girlfriend?!" Sonny knew this was an unfair statement but she thought he deserved.

"You're my girlfriend and the only one I have ever had!" Sonny was a bit surprised by this. Sure he wasn't a pretty boy like James but he wasn't ugly. He was cute and fun. Sure maybe a bit crazy but nothing to serious. This didn't mean Sonny was going to open the door. Instead she walked back over to the couch without another word.

The door clicked open and for a second Sonny thought she didn't lock it and that it was Carlos. It was Hail. She walked in with James behind her but of course since Carlos had been waiting outside he came in too.

"Hi," Hail said to Sonny as she walked into the living room. Sonny only glared at her before getting up and heading for her room. Carlos trailed behind her. The next sounds heard were a door slam and an Ow. Hail didn't want to laugh but something about that seemed funny. Carlos came back into the room and plopped on the couch, rubbing his nose.

"Wow, she's really taking that whole pool thing seriously." Hail walked over and sat next to Carlos. James followed and sat next to Hail. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"It was an accident…I think," Carlos said this with a confused expression.

"I hope your not wondering why she's mad," Hail said. Carlos didn't deserve the silent treatment but he wasn't exactly innocent.

"I just want her to forgive me," Carlos said to Hail. At this point he looked like a lost puppy. Hail wouldn't be surprised if he started crying.

"Just apologize!" James said. Hail shot him a look.

"What do you think he has been doing?" Hail asked James.

"Well he is not trying hard enough." James took his arm off Hail's shoulder and crossed his arms at Carlos.

"Then help me! You're the one who has been with all the girls!" Hail raised and eyebrow at this but didn't say anything.

"Fine. What should we do?" James and Carlos both looked at Hail. Hail had to think for a minute.

"Well with Storm you would have to beg and Raine it would take days just to say one word but what about Sonny…" Hail took a minute more to think. With things like this, Sonny was the harder friend to crack. "I got it. You should first really, really apologize and then take her to do something she likes to do. Then she'll most likely forgive you." Carlos nodded at the idea but James made a fake snoring sound.

"No way. What you need to do is get another girl to make Sonny jealous. Then she'll come crawling back!" Carlos was really nodding at James's idea. "Let's go." The two got up and headed out the door.

Hail got up and began to follow them. "This will not end well."

* * *

It was now nine. Kendall and Raine had been watching a movie for the last two hours. Raine kept yawning throughout it. Finally she got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Kendall asked. He pressed the stop button and looked up at Raine.

"I'm tired and I'm going to bed." Raine began to walk towards the door. Kendall ran in front of her and took her hand.

"So am I. Let's go." Kendall began to lead Raine towards his and Logan's bedroom.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Raine dug her heels into the floor. Kendall was surprised at how strong she was.

"You said you were tired and wanted to go to bed so we are." Kendall said this like the answer was obvious.

"I meant go to my apartment and sleep not to your bedroom. Your mom will kill us." Raine tried to pull her hand out form Kendall's but he had a strong grip.

"She and Katie went to San Francisco yesterday and won't be back until tomorrow morning so come on."

Raine knew she wouldn't win and if his mom was gone it would probably be fine. She trusted Kendall.

"Fine," Raine said in defeat. Kendall smiled and led her into his bedroom.

Anyone who knew Kendall and Logan would be able to tell which side belongs to whom without seeing any pictures. The left side was spotless and perfectly organized. The right side away from the door had thing on the floor and the bed unmade. The one thing Raine noticed the most was framed pictures on each night stand. Logan's was a picture of himself and Storm from the time they had all went to the beach. The two were at the water edge laughing together. Kendall's was a picture of himself and Raine on the same day. They were on the pier and his arms were around her. Raine knew Mrs. Knight framed them but she wondered if Kendall picked the picture.

"So, come on." Kendall grabbed her hand and brought her to the right side. Raine stopped.

"I need something to sleep in so I'll just…" Before she could even finish Kendall had shut the door and was standing in front of it.

"No way. You'll just go to your apartment and not come back." Kendall walked over to the room's closet and pushed through clothes. He pulled out a black, red, and white plaid shirt. He threw it to Raine. "Here"

Raine walked over to the bathroom door in the room.

"Where are you going?" Kendall asked. He had just pulled out his own clothes.

"You're not getting that lucky," Raine said as she slammed the bathroom door behind her. Kendall shrugged and changed.

Raine came out a few minutes later. The shirt was extremely long on her but Raine was glad it was. She was still not sure sleeping here was a good idea.

"Come on," Kendall said and motioned to the right side's bed. Raine sighed and walked over. She got into the bed and snuggled up under the covers. She might not love where she was sleeping but she still was tired. She felt Kendall's arms around her. Raine turned to face him. She snuggled closer to him and smiled.

The last thing she heard was a soft good night and she felt Kendall's lips touch her forehead.

* * *

"This is your fault!" Storm and Logan had been locked in the elevator for what seemed like forever. The last time Storm checked her phone it was nine and after all that time she was starting to get annoyed with Logan trying to start a conversation.

"How could this possibly be my fault? You were the one who stormed into the elevator because you're mad about who knows what!" It was clear Logan was bitter too. After hours of Storm shutting him out, he wanted some explanation for why she was mad.

"Well it was your fault I stormed out in the first place!"

"How was it my fault?! Maybe if you answered then I could apologize and we could get passed this!"

"But we can never get passed this! It won't just go away!" Logan was surprised at Storm's answer. After hours of nothing from her, it was a surprising answer.

"I am really confused. Why can't you just tell me?"

"Me having to tell you is the problem!" Storm's answers were getting more and more confusing for Logan.

"Well then I guess we do have a problem because I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Of course you don't," Storm muttered. She looked at the elevator floor, wishing her boyfriend could see what was right in front of him.

"It's about Camille isn't it?" Storm looked up at him, her expression full of shock. "Look I didn't want to tell you because I didn't think it would be such a big deal to you if you ever did find out. It's just a crush and I only like her as a friend."

"Well what if one day you do like her more than a friend? Then she likes you back and I'll be history." After Storm said this Logan got up and went over to sit next to her. He put his arm around her. Storm put her head on his shoulder and tried not to cry. He didn't deserve tears from her in Storm's view.

"Is that what you are worried about?" Storm nodded as she tried to hold back her tears. "Well you shouldn't worry because that is never going to happen. Because…" Logan stopped for a second.

"Because?" Storm looked up at Logan, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"Because I…I love you," Logan finally said. He looked very nervous to Storm. She thought it was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

"I love you too," Storm said with a smile. Logan face changed to a look of relief. Storm leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and went to kiss her for real.

"So this is what love feels like?" Storm asked Logan after he kissed her.

"I guess so."

"Then it's the most amazing feeling in the world."

* * *

Raine woke up confused. It took her a few seconds to remember where she was. Kendall's room. She turned over and saw Kendall still sleeping beside her. Raine smiled at him. He was cute when he was asleep. Raine looked over him to see the clock. It was already seven.

"Kendall, Kendall!" Raine tried to shake Kendall awake. His green eyes flickered open for a second then closed again. "Come on, Kendall!" Kendall's eyes finally opened. He looked up and saw Raine looking at him.

"Good morning," Kendall said in a lazy voice. He started to close his eyes again only to have Raine shake him again. "What?"

"It's already seven and I don't want your mom to kill us," Raine said. Kendall turned over to get a glimpse of the clock. Sure enough it was a few minutes past seven.

"Fine but I don't want you to leave," Kendall said. He looked over to Logan's bed. "Did you see Logan leave?"

"No," Raine said. She didn't even remember if he came in. "I have an idea. Let's watch a movie at my apartment. That way your mom won't get worried or suspicious."

"Cool. Sonny has the best taste in horror movies." Kendall sat up and tried to get out of the bed. Raine stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"No way. If you want me to hang out with you then I pick the movie." Kendall groaned at this. He wanted to be with Raine but he knew she would pick some sappy romance.

* * *

Sure enough, Raine picked _The Notebook_. And after an hour and a half of it Kendall thought he might die of boredom. Suddenly Raine stopped the movie. For second Kendall thought she had read his mind. He changed his mind when Raine climbed on to his lap and snuggle close to him. "What's wrong?"

Raine didn't respond right away. Finally she said, "If I were Allie and you were Noah, would you try to get me back?"

Kendall was taken by surprise. He knew girls thought about some strange things but he never thought Raine would be thinking about something like that. "Of course." Kendall hoped this was the right answer.

"Is that what love is?" Raine mumbled. It was more just a question for herself but she knew Kendall would hear it.

"Not for me." It was Raine's turn to be surprised and also confused. _Is Kendall saying he loves me?_

"I love you, Kendall," Raine said with a little bit of hesitation. She was scared of his answer.

"I love you too," Kendall said and kissed her forehead.

Sonny picked the perfect moment to come in. Her face was still red and her eyes were still puffy from crying. She didn't care that she was probably interrupting something and sat on the couch. Raine took one look at her tear-streaked face and went to sit next to her.

"What's wrong?" Raine asked.

"Well Carlos and I got in a fight and I kinda got really mad and then I slammed a door in his face. I thought he was the jerk but I think I am." Sonny had already begun to cry.

"You slammed a door in his face? You are a jerk," Kendall said. Raine hit him on the shoulder as a response.

"If you apologize, he will," Raine said. Sonny nodded and dried her tears with the hem of her shirt. "I mean it's not like they are trying to do some crazy plan to get you two back together."

* * *

"This is the craziest plan I have ever seen," Hail said. She, Carlos, and James were at the pool scoping out girls to be Carlos's pretend new girlfriend. "I thought Sonny's date idea was insane but this is just…I don't even know what this is."

She got a shh as a response. They three spent the next 15 minute looking for girls but every time they found one she refused to go along.

"Looks like I was right so let's go," Hail said. She got up only to be pulled right back down.

"This will work," James said. He continued to look through his binoculars for girls. "Well look who it is." Carlos and Hail peered over the hedge and saw Kendall, Raine, and Sonny coming on to the deck. Before the two boys could stop her, Hail jumped up and went to greet them.

"Hey Sonny so I want to tell you…" Hail was cut off by Sonny.

"Have you seen Carlos?!" Sonny asked slashed yelled. Hail pointed towards the bushes. She watched Sonny walk over.

"So what have you two been up to?" Hail asked.

"Couple counseling," Raine replied.

"Yeah, it's harder than it looks right?" Hail asked. Raine nodded and the two girls laughed. Kendall just looked at the girls and shook is head.

* * *

Carlos and James saw Sonny coming over. "Dude, what should I do?" Carlos asked frantically.

"Just stay strong no matter what she says," James told Carlos. Carlos nodded and got up from behind the bush to meet Sonny.

"Look Carlos, I wanted to…" Sonny stopped when she saw Carlos's face. He looked like he was about to explode.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry! I was stupid and a jerk! Will you forgive me?" Carlos looked like he just got a huge weight lifted off his shoulders.

"Way to stay strong!" James said this as he got out from behind the bush. He went over to where the others were looking on. Sonny waited for him to get there before speaking.

"I'm sorry too. I was a little harsh. So I'll forgive you if forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you. I love you Sonny," Carlos said sheepishly. Sonny smiled.

"I love you too." Sonny and Carlos kissed.

Raine and Hail gave an awww. The guys rolled their eyes. "I don't know what's worse _The Notebook _or this," Kendall said. However, he was smiling.

"I told you they should have just talked," Hail said to James and then stuck out her tongue.

"Real mature Hail but how did you know that would work?"

"I'm like Gossip Girl, I know all," Hail said with a smirk. "You know you love me."

James smiled. "You know I do." The two hugged and James kissed her cheek.

Raine gave another awww. "I have the sappiest girlfriend ever," Kendall said with a laugh. He put his arm around her shoulder.

Sonny and Carlos came over hand and hand, both smiling. "This has been an interesting weekend," Raine remarked. The other nodded.

A voice came from behind the group. "Hi." It was Storm with Logan. They both looked exhausted but also happy. "What did we miss?"

* * *

**Yeah for happy endings! Well I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Reviews would be amazing!**

**-Emma**


End file.
